The Purpose Of Forever
by Evertwilight24
Summary: You can easily spend your whole life never knowing what the true purpose of your life is. By the time the end comes you're left feeling like an empty shell. But what if your life was more than just one lifetime? What if your life was infinite? Would that make finding the purpose of your life less a priority? Rated M for horror.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**This story is dedicated to anyone who never wanted Stephenie Meyer to stop writing Twilight Books. This is how I see into the Cullen's future. **_

_**I'm really sorry I had to do this Steph. Your readers didn't get enough and you said you got bored with vampires. Some of us, including myself, was lift, severely hanging. It just hurt too much, I had to intervene, but otherwise all your characters from the Twilight Saga will always belong to you. I only borrow them from time to time. I promise, no infringement is intended.**_

When you leave time behind and you're faced with all eternity, it's hard to decide where to begin your first journey. Ultimately, if you don't decide, the journey will decide for you. Destiny will intervene. Edward and I were about to embark on that journey. We just didn't know it yet.

It had been five months since our wedding and already so much had happened in our lives. The calamity seemed endless as one disaster after another happened to us. The brightest spot being the birth of our child. It was within six weeks after our wedding, Edward and I conceived and had a baby girl. The baby grew so fast in my womb the pregnancy almost killed me. Then after our daughter was born, her growth did not slow. By the time our daughter was two months old she had grown to roughly the size of a two year old. Now that our daughter, being only five months old, was already more intelligent than most adults. Edward even taught her how to play the piano. She was almost as good as Edward himself.

We rarely left the Cullen Estate. I wanted to spend every minute I could with her because with her accelerated growth we had no idea how long she had to live.

Then a few weeks ago we almost lost everything. The Volturi, the vampire royal family that enforced vampire law, came to exact justice against us. They thought our daughter, Renesmee was an immortal child. Immortal children, being full vampire children, frozen in whatever stage of development they were converted, were not teachable, highly dangerous, and attracted too much attention. So therefore, they were prohibited. The creation of an immortal child was punishable by death. With the help of our vampire and werewolf friends we outnumbered the Volturi. This fact along with all our combined talents gave the Volturi leader Aro pause. At the very last minute Alice came with the half vampire, half human, Nahuel as proof that our daughter Renesmee would not grow to be a threat. This gave Aro the excuse he needed to save face and turn tail and run, thus leaving us in peace.

It was a relief to have found Nahuel. He gave us the information that we were looking for about vampire hybrids like our daughter. He told us that he was fully grown at the age of seven and after approximately 150 years he had not aged a day since. He also told us that he had sisters who also stopped aging after seven years.

Now that we knew that Renesmee was going to be okay, the Cullen family settled into a happy daily routine with our daughter at the center of everything.

I was happy to hang around the house and play with Nessie all day. Edward was however, getting a little antsy. He wanted to take me out on a date. We hadn't been on a real date since…well…high school. It took some doing for Edward to convince me that we needed to get out and have some fun. I smiled as I remember-ed his argument.

"Edward I have everything right here to have fun," I said as I nuzzled my face below his ear. We were cuddling in our bed under the sheets.

"I can't argue with you on that point. I would be hard pressed to come up with something more fun to do than this," he mused. "I just don't like the idea of you being cooped up for so long. I want to take you out and show you a good time." His hand was absentmindedly playing with my hair as I rested my head on his chest. I could feel his long fingers gently combing the strands of my hair from my scalp to my waist.

I'm having a great time right now." I turned my head to gaze into his eyes. "I don't feel deprived at all," I said smiling at his determined tone of voice.

"Bella, be reasonable," he spoke softly. "Is it so terrible that I want to take my beautiful wife out to show her off?" His eyes smoldered into mine as if searching for some sign of surrender.

"I don't know. I don't like being away from Renesmee. It makes me anxious," I tried to sound convincing. And I knew he understood this kind of anxiety, he often admitted to having similar feelings when we were apart. We had had this argument so many times that week and even though it was more or less true, this excuse seemed lame to even me. I'm sure Edward could see right through me. I started to frown a little.

"Please Bella, don't be difficult," Edward pleaded, laying one of his famous guilt trips on me. "Getting out will be as much for me as it will be for you. I promise you won't regret it. We're going to have so much fun. Besides Nessie will be sleeping. It's not like we're going to miss anything." His liquid topaz eyes pleaded for me to give in. He always got his way when he looked at me like that and he knew it.

"Grrr…you're such a cheater," I complained. "Why is this so important to you? It's almost as if you are up to something." My eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. While his face was perfectly smooth. I had a sneaking suspicion he had already made plans to take me somewhere.

"Bella, you're hurting my feelings," he said with such sadness. If I didn't know him as well as I did it would have been heartbreaking to see. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I've traveled all over the world, Bella. I've seen so many wonderful things. I want to see the world again, but this time through _your_ eyes. Besides I'm not asking you to go on an extended vacation with me ¾ yet," he mumbled the last sentence. "I'm just asking for four or five hours of your time. Is that too much to ask? We can save the rest of the world for another time."

I rolled my eyes, wondering if Alice, his adoptive sister, and the queen of guilt trips, could have done a better job then this. "Okay ¾ okay, you're right. I'm being silly aren't I?"

"So you're saying yes, right?" he asked ecstatically.

"Yes…of cour…" he was kissing me before I could get the words out.

He insisted that we take my Ferrari. I assumed he meant for me to drive as he often did now, an effort to get me to like the car he bought me for my birthday, so I walked around to the drivers side. "Not tonight, I'm driving," he announced as he caught me by the hand. "In case you haven't noticed I am a gentleman and my lovely wife deserves to be treated like a lady." He pulled my hand up to his lips for to kiss. "I am giving you the full royal treatment tonight, my lady. Allow me." he guided me around to the passengers side and pulled the door open for me. "By the way, have I told you how breathtakingly beautiful you look tonight?"

"Only every minute since I've finished getting ready," I laughed. "You look pretty incredible yourself you know." Incredible wasn't even the right word for the way he looked. "I don't believe there is another man on this earth that looks as good as you do in a tux."

"I don't know about that, however, you in that gorgeous red dress…truly there is no other woman alive that could do that dress any justice." He twirled me around to see me from every angle. Then, he pulled me into his chest and gazed adoringly into my eyes. His lips turned up into my favorite half crooked grin.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, do you have any idea the power your beauty has over me? We'd better get going before I change my mind and I take you back to our bedroom instead." He kissed me tenderly then helped me into the car."

In a flash he was already setting in the drivers seat. He played with the buttons on the stereo. I was surprised when he settled for a radio station. He usually just plugged in his mp3 player. He looked over at me and smiled, dazzling me with his eyes.

"Where are we going tonight?" I question him, returning his smile. I reached inside my handbag to pull out my long red satin gloves to slip on my hands. "You know I hate surprises. Oh no!" I shouted as a horrible thought crossed my mind. "You're not taking me dancing, are you?" I was suddenly worried about what I'd gotten myself into. "I should have known something was up when Alice dressed me like this."

He rolled his eyes ignoring my questions and sped down the drive. When we got to the main road the car's speed steadily increased to 90, 100, 110, 120mph.

"Really Bella, I don't understand your aversion to this car," he said trying to change the subject. "It drives like a dream. Even if you still don't like to drive fast you look very sexy driving it," he teased. "That's why I chose it for you. A woman as beautiful as you belongs behind the wheel of a beautiful car."

"You wouldn't let me drive it tonight," I pointed out.

"Well for one, I know Seattle better than you do," he explained.

"And?"

"And…I'd like to get to our destination on time," he said with a grin.

"Still, it seems kind of sexiest to not let me drive just because I'm wearing a dress," I countered, baiting him for arguments sake.

"That's hardly fair," he said defensively. "What did I do or say to give you that impression of me?" His expression was dubious.

I fought back a laugh. I was picking this fight on purpose. I frowned at him, feigning anger, narrowing my eyes a little.

"_Not tonight, I'm driving. In case you haven't noticed I am a gentlemen_…yada…yada…yada," I said. With my new vampire vocal cords I could easily mimic his vocal rang to duplicate his voice perfectly. I turned my face away from him trying to look annoyed.

In my peripheral vision I saw his face turn to shock, then worry. His lips turned down into a frown. "Bella…I…I'm sorry," he apologized. "That's not what I meant when I said…"

"Pewww…ha, ha, ha," I interrupted him, my laugh bursting through my teeth.

His expression turned incredulous with one eyebrow raised. "You're _not_ mad at me?" He didn't sound amused.

"Ha, ha, ha…no…ha, ha," I laughed. My eyes met his. He now looked confused. I cupped my hand over my mouth trying not to burst out laughing again.

His eyes narrowed. He looked at me contemptuously. "Not funny."

"Yes it was." I said trying to compose myself.

"Bella, you really do have a twisted sense of humor."

"I couldn't help myself. I had to get back at you," I said defensively, the smile never leaving my face.

"Why? What did I do? All I'm trying to do is treat you to a night on the town and you're making fun of me," he accused.

"You was trying to distract me," I started to explain (still smiling). You wouldn't answer my questions about where we were going and if you were taking me dancing."

"Grrr," a low growl erupted from inside his chest.

"Seriously Edward, you can't fool me. I know you're not mad."

"And how would you know that?" he asked, trying to look disgusted.

"Easy, you have a _tell_ when you're really angry," I said with satisfaction.

"Really… and what _is_ this tell you think I have?" he questioned. His eyes flashed interest. I had him. He was hooked.

"Nope…I'm not saying. That is _my_ little secret." I grinned at him mischievously.

He shook his head grinning, unable to help himself. "Fine, you don't have to tell me now. I'll _drag_ it out of you later," he promised.

"How?" I gasped. My eyes wide with understand-ing.

"From the look of the expression on your face I'd bet you already know," he grinned at me wickedly.

Edward knew exactly how to interrogate me. His form of torture was not painful. It was, however, exquisite. His dazzling eyes, his sensuous lips, his touch… the thought made me dizzy with anticipation.

"Fine, looking forward to it." I challenged. I knew I didn't have a prayer. "Now are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"Be patient, we're almost there." His smile was intoxicating.

"Edward, tell me," I demanded, bouncing in my seat suddenly excited and nervous at the same time.

"Okay, okay…" he chuckled. "You look like you're going to spontaneously combust. First, we're going to the theater. They're showing a play by Shakespeare 'The Taming of the Shrew'. I thought it might prove to be educational," he teased.

"Very funny. So now you think I'm a shrew? I guess I deserve that." I pretended to look hurt.

His face fell. "Bella , don't be absurd. I'm just teasing you."

"Got ya again!" A wide grin returning to my face. "And you said I was a terrible actress."

"I stand corrected," he said with a smile. Then his smile turned positively wicked. "You do realize that I am going to get you back for this?"

"You're certainly welcome to try." This game was proving to be more fun than I had anticipated. "So…where are you taking me _after_ the theater?" I asked, my eyes wide eager for the next round.

"You don't miss a beat do you? I think I've finally met my match." He stared at me, as if we were playing some elaborate game of chest, his eyes searching mine for my next move.

"Tell me, please."

"Sorry…it's top secret. If I tell you it will ruin all my plans." I knew it would do no good to pout at this point. He would find too much humor in it.

When we arrived at our destination, Edward pulled up to the valet attendant. "Wait here, please." He lifted his eyebrow waiting for my response.

"I promise not to budge." Grinning at him, I crossed my heart.

He nodded, satisfied, and got out of the car. He gave the valet attendant an appraising stare. The guy was probably in his mid twenties. The difference in age between the attendant and my husband was obvious. Edward, forever frozen at the age of seventeen, looked like a boy in comparison. But this in no way disadvantaged him in anyway. Edward, when provoked, was a force to be reckoned with.

Edward often said that humans have a natural instinct to be fearful of our kind. But I was never convinced. He really had no idea how the girls would swoon when he walked by. Edward, is naturally a caring and charitable person. He's friendly and polite to everyone he meets and he gives a large portion of his yearly earnings to various charities. He'd give of his time as well if he were not fearful of people becoming suspicious of his vampirism. It's times like this, when he is confronted with people like the attendant that makes me wonder if he is not right after all. But still, I feel it's not so much as to what Edward is that causes some people to cower to his imposing nature so much as it is the attitude in which he carries himself. I have observed the very same attitude from others of our kind.

"I will know immediately if this car has been taken for a joy ride," I heard Edward say as he glared at the man and flashed his teeth menacingly. The attendant cringed. "I trust that I am leaving my car in good hands."

"O…of c…course sir," the attendant stammered, clearly shaken.

Edward handed him the key along with a gratuity. "If you return my car to me without a scratch there will be another one of those. However, if you do not…" Edward stared at him severely, flashing his teeth again. The fear in the man's eyes would have made my heart stop if I were still human. "I think you get the idea."

Edward turned on his heel and walked gracefully to my side of the car. He pulled my door open "My lady," he said, forcing a smile and offering me his hand.

I took his hand, my eyes never leaving his. I was searching his expression wondering what the attendant had done to bring Edward's temper to the forefront.

I threw my shield out over him. I had noticed, quite by accident, that when I had my shield over him I could determine his mood by his spark or rather his aura. His spark was what I saw in my mind when I wasn't looking directly at him. However, when I was looking at him I saw a brilliant ray of light streaming out all around him and it changed in color and intensity according to his mood. I toyed with this secret knowledge often. It was almost as good as being able to read his mind. Sure enough there it was a glimmer of anger still there but slowly dissolving.

Edward extended his elbow and linked my arm with his. "What was that about?" I asked low enough only Edward could hear.

"Sorry love, my behavior was necessary. That guy was planning to take your car for a spin around town."

"Oh, I thought it was something like that. You scared the snot out of him, you know."

Edward chuckled at my word choice. "It serves him right."

**This was a long time coming for me. I've been curious for a while what was going to happen next in the little town of Forks WA. Alas, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to dive in and see for myself.**

**Okay, don't forget. I'm keeping track of all your reviews. I'm posting a the first chapter of four stories today. **

**Stuck On A Cloud**

**Spirit In the Sky**

**Hotel California**

**The Purpose of Forever**

**The story with the most reviews is the one I'll be working on next, along with my companion story to Married to the Enemy. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm really sorry I had to do this Steph. Your readers didn't get enough and you said you got bored with vampires. Some of us, including myself, was lift, severely hanging. It just hurt too much, I had to intervene, but otherwise all your characters from the Twilight Saga will always belong to you. I only borrow them from time to time. I promise, no infringement is intended.**_

**I've decided to give all my readers one more taste of the four stories I have in mind to finish writing next. I just figured it would give you a better idea which story you're most interested in. **

**Four stories are: Stuck On A Cloud, Spirit In The Sky, Hotel California, The Purpose of Forever.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Chapter 2**

Edward led me through the doors and up to the usher who checked our tickets and pointed in the direction of a long narrow hallway. I noticed most of the other couples were going in the other direction.

We went down the hall and up two flights of stairs. "Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked.

"This way," he held open a door for me. "After you," he said.

It was our own private balcony. "Edward, this is amazing. How did you…on such short notice…" I was so excited that I couldn't get the words out.

Edward's smile was dazzling. "Carlisle called in a few favors. I could have gotten us regular seats easily, but I thought that this was more romantic."

Edward helped me to my seat. As he sat next to me he put his arm across the back of my chair, softly caressing my shoulder.

I leaned my head against his chest. "This _is_ romantic. Thank you," I said, trying to keep my voice from sounding too emotional.

"You're welcome, my love. It's the very least I can do for all you've had to endure this past month."

"Please don't tell me that you're still blaming yourself for my bad luck? I said, with a bit of worry in my voice.

"Yes and no," he started to explain. "Yes, because it seems the deeper you become involved in this world of mine the more danger you are in. The only reason you got involved in the first place is because I had to keep saving your life. So no, because you would be dead instead of here with me now if I hadn't saved you. It's very frustrating to say the least. And it's even more frustrating not knowing if we're through the worst of it yet."

I reached across his lap to take his free hand in my two hands. Then I turned my head to meet his gaze. When I looked at my husbands young face sometimes it was hard to believe he was over ninety years older than me. At times I found if difficult to find the right words to console someone with so much more life experience and wisdom than I had.

"Edward, I wish you could look at this the way that I do," I said. "Don't you see? If you weigh all the bad things that has happened to us against all the good things, the good outweighs the bad by a wide margin. And when I really started thinking about it, I started to realize that everything that has happened, so far, is all for a reason. You said once that we made mistake after mistake. I don't see it quite that way anymore. Sure when you left that was a mistake and when I jumped off that cliff that was another. Clearly we got off path there briefly. However, once we got back together everything was put right. It wasn't a mistake when you resisted killing me in the beginning and it wasn't a mistake for us to fall in love. All those times you rescued me wasn't mistakes and when we made love, even though I hadn't converted yet, not even then was it a mistake." I placed my hand on his cheek then. "And when I decided to keep our baby, that wasn't a mistake either. Don't you see? We were meant to be together; to have a beautiful baby girl, and be happy. What you call bad luck, I call a path. We have been led down this path to get to this point. I know now we are on the right path. And all the good that has happened to us is all blessings. I have to believe that our existence has a purpose. Somehow, very soon, we are going to find out what that purpose is. I have faith in us and I have faith that no matter what comes our way we are going to be okay."

He gazed into my eyes for several minutes as if deep in thought, then he reached up to caress my cheek with his fingers. "Perhaps you are right," he said. "When you explain everything that has happened to us in that context it makes a lot of sense."

A hush drew over the crowd then. "Can we finish this conversation later?" The play was about to start. "I really want to talk to you about this some more."

"Yes, if you like," he said. Then he bent his head to kiss me softly on the lips.

The play was fascinating. Reading Shakespeare in a book and watching the story unfold before your eyes was two entirely different experiences.

He watched me intensely while I watched the play. He seemed more interested in my facial expressions than watching the performance himself. He leaned close to my ear about half way through. "Are you having a good time?" he whispered.

"Yes. This is incredible. I've never been to a theater this nice before."

"I wish I could hear your thoughts as you watch it."

_Sure, why not? _I thought. So I lifted my shield away from my mind. Then in my peripheral vision I watched as his eyes lit up in wonder.

When the play had ended, Edward scooped up my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. "Thank you for letting me watch through you. That could not have been easy to keep your concentration for so long."

"You're welcome," I gasped. "But I should be thanking you. Thank you for talking me into this. This night is perfect."

"The night is still young," he grinned at me myster-iously.

Part II of our date night was even more romantic. I was surprised when Edward pulled into a grand hotel parking lot.

"Edward, Darling, if I'd known we were going to a hotel I would have packed an overnight bag."

He didn't comment. He only smiled, eyes wide with excitement.

Again he pulled up to valet parking. This time the valet attendant's thoughts didn't provoke him.

Without thinking I grabbed my door handle and before I could get the door open Edward grabbed my hand. "Bella, please!" he whispered.

"Oh, sorry. Always the gentleman," I teased.

"Yes, I am and I wish you would try to allow me to treat you like a lady."

"Be patient with me, my darling. I'm not from your time." I paused to reach out and caress his cheek. "The men of this century don't show your degree of chivalry. This kind of attention seems unnatural to me."

"Do I make you uncomfortable when I treat you like a lady?" he asked. "Before, when you hinted that I was behaving chauvinistic towards you…"

"Oh, Edward, love…" I was shocked by his quest-ion. "There is not a chauvinistic bone in your entire body. I know that. And I love that you treat me like a lady."

"Then what was all that in the car earlier?" He frowned slightly.

How could he possibly believe that I thought so little of him? I looked into his eyes trying to read his expression.

The frown was gone. His face was smooth. That's when I became suspicious. I threw out my shield over him to see his emotions for myself. His aura had a glimmer of mischievousness.

I smiled at him knowingly "Did you really think it would be so easy to get back at me?"

"Wow, you're really getting good at this," he said staring at me in amazement. "I'm starting to think you have another superpower you're not telling me about."

"Really Edward, I simply know you better than I know anyone else," I said trying to sound casual.

"I'm willing to let this drop for now," he said with a wide grin. From the look on his face he new something was up. I had not fooled him. "However, I am going to figure out what _is_ going on with you."

I stared outside the window. The valet attendant was waiting patiently. Edward had noticed where my eyes had trailed off to.

"Perhaps we should go inside," he suggested.

Then as before, he handed the attendant the keys and a gratuity and walked gracefully to my side to help me from the car.

Without a word he offered me his hand. Then, he led me inside. In the distance I heard classical orchestra music as if it were coming from behind a door instead of from speakers.

"Someone must be having a party," I commented.

"Indeed," was his response.

He led me down the hall closer to the music.

"Edward, were we invited to a party?"

"Patience love," he grinned.

There was a man standing outside the room where the music was. He was wearing a gray suit and a managers name tag.

"Mr. Cullen I presume?" the man asked.

"Yes," Edward said.

"We spoke on the phone. My name is Lawrence," the man exclaimed. "Everything is ready for you inside."

"Thank you, Lawrence. This is my beautiful wife, Bella."

He nodded his head graciously. "Charmed," he smiled. He turned towards Edward. "Is there anything I can get you to make your evening more enjoyable?"

"No thank you. I'm sure everything is perfect."

"What is going on here?" My curiosity was driving me mad.

Edward took me by the hand and pulled me into a huge ballroom. His eyes sparked triumphantly. He spun me around on the dance floor.

"I just knew it! I knew you were going to take me dancing," I growled at him.

"As beautiful as you look tonight, how could I resist? Besides, it's just us, no audience."

"Sure, nobody but us and a complete symphony orchestra," I said incredulously.

Then the music changed. Edward looked deeply into my eyes as we danced. The music sounded strangely familiar. It was the lullaby Edward composed for me.

I listened in silence as we continued to dance. My eyes felt tight and a lump formed in my throat. I knew if it were possible my eyes would be spilling over with tears. I gazed joyfully into my husbands eyes.

When the song changed again I pulled him into my arms. I hugged him close for several minutes. He in turn rested his cheek on top of my head.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I _feel_ like a shrew," I frowned. "I gave you so much grief tonight. Can you forgive me?"

"Don't be absurd," he laughed. "We tease each other all the time. You've done nothing wrong." He squeezed me tighter to comfort me.

"It's not just that, I am keeping something from you too," I started to confess. "I wasn't planning on keeping it from you forever. It's just that I was having so much fun messing with your head."

"Believe me, I've noticed," he laughed.

"You're not mad at me?"

He pulled me away at arms length to examine my eyes. "That depends on what you've been keeping from me," he teased. "No, really Bella, how could I ever be mad at you?"

"This night is so perfect and I didn't even know you were composing your song for a symphony."

"I wanted you to be the first to hear it this way."

"It's so beautiful. Thank you."

"So do I get to hear your big secret now?" he asked.

"Well…okay. I guess you've more than earned my full disclosure.

He continued to twirl me on the dance floor as I explained.

"It all began on the baseball field the night we faced the Volturi," I paused, gauging his reaction. We rarely talked about the day or about the Volturi. After all, I didn't want to ruin this lovely evening he created for us. The smile faded from his face, but he didn't look upset. He only looked curious, so I continued. "When we walked out onto the field to face the Volturi with our family and friends, I had no hope that any of us would survive. I was furious at the Volturi for what they we're about to do. Then, when I realized the wolves had increased in number and more children besides our Renesmee was about to die my fury intensified to the point of near madness. I watched helplessly as you walked across the field to let Aro read your mind. When I saw Jane with her smile watching you, wanting to hurt you, something inside my head snapped. As enraged as I was, when I saw her smug smile it sent my blood raging on past the boiling point. In the raging insanity of it all, I noticed my shield was like a tidal wave of pure energy. Subconsciously I had been holding back my shield before, but in my rage I held nothing back. I was suddenly able to throw my shield out to protect our entire group with ease. It was like looking at sonar in my head. Everyone I was shielding had their own unique spark. I could distinguish yours immediately from the others without even trying. Then when I looked at you with my eyes while my shield was over you I saw a band of light around you, like an energy field. I was too distracted to realize it at the time, but I was seeing your aura. Later ¾ however, after everyone was safe and we were alone and we were…well you know," I smiled. He smiled in return. I looked down feeling a little bashful. "I wanted to experiment with my shield when I was in a _good_ mood. I was curious to see if I was still able to produce it just as effectively as when I was infused with rage. The experiment was a success. There it was again ¾ just like during the confrontation ¾ a brilliant band of colors radiating all around you. It was so amazing. The colors were so beautiful. I found myself fascinated and I started throwing my shield over you more and more often. Then one time, when we was watching a movie on TV with Nessie, Alice came into the room nagging you about monopolizing all my time because she wanted to take me shopping. I saw that when you became annoyed with her your aura changed color. I started experimenting with you, trying to arouse different emotions in you until I figured out which colors went with which emotions."

He stared at me thoughtfully as we danced. I could see that he was processing everything that I had just told him. I waited nervously for his response.

Finally he tilted his head and wrinkled his nose with a queer smile. "You've always been so perceptive, even when you were human," his eyes were filled with wonder as he spoke. "I thought your perceptiveness became enhanced when you became a vampire. I never dreamed it was anything like this."

"Yes, it's true," I shrugged. "I'm a walking lie detector. At least as it pertains to you."

"Bella love, you never cease to amaze me. But what exactly doe's that last part mean?"

"Everyone's aura is different. I haven't taken the time to figure anyone else's out. Your aura seemed the most familiar to me and we are always together. Those factors made it easiest to experiment on you."

"Fascinating. You really have been having a lot of fun at my expense."

"Yes, and now that my secret is out I'm going to have to find a new hobby," I pouted just a little.

His laughter filled the room. "I could teach you to play the piano," he suggested teasingly.

"Sure, sure. Why stop there I could learn to play every instrument while I'm at it. That would keep me busy."

"Then you could attend every major university on the planet and study every subject you put your mind to," he added.

"Seeing how you have already done all that wouldn't you get bored tagging along?"

"Not as long as there was plenty of time for _my_ new hobby," he countered.

"You never told me anything about a new hobby," I said questioningly.

"Why Mrs. Cullen, I was under the impression that it was a shared interest," he grinned wickedly.

"Mmm…will we be practicing this new shared interest anytime soon?"

"Sure… Would you like to drive?"

"Edward, you do realize we just got here?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"I thought you didn't like dancing."

"Under normal circumstances I don't, but please Edward, look around. What woman wouldn't love all this?"

"I do believe that I am rubbing off on you," he said pleased with himself.

"More like you're spoiling me," I laughed.

"Impossible," he disagreed.

Whether he new it or not he was spoiling me. It was as if he spent every spare moment he had trying to think of ways he could please me. I never had to lift a finger at home. Every time I went to clean the house or do the laundry every-thing was already done. If I so much as thought I needed or wanted anything what ever it was I had it by the next day. He or Rosalie made Renesmee's meals and cleaned up after them. When I complained about it he only said that he waited his whole life for me to come along and it was his sole joy in life to please me in every way. Needless to say, it was very hard to get use to. I went from being the caretaker of my Mom and then my Dad to having someone take care of me. Somehow, I needed to get threw to him that I liked doing housework and laundry. Sure, it was nice to have help, but I needed to feel like I was contributing in some way. So far my complains fell on deaf ears, so I let it drop for now. And just like this night with the extravagant plans, he made our date out to be, and me in this ridiculous red gown. Because as silly as it all made me feel, I contented myself on seeing how happy my husband was in trying to please me.

We danced on for hours, laughing and whispering silly things to each other. I knew that I would treasure this magical night for all eternity; a perfect moment in time.

"Tell me more about my aura."

"Hmmm. What would you like to know?"

"Tell me what my aura is telling you now."

"Well…it's telling me that dancing is the last thing on your mind…"

"True."

"That you are contemplating whether or not you can wait until we get home or if you want to get a room here."

"It appears you have found your own way of reading _my_ mind."

"So it seems."

He bent his head pressing his lips to my ear. "Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Alice made you too beautiful tonight. I don't know how much longer I can stand it."

"But Edward, this is more fun than I expected. I'm not sure if _I'm_ ready to leave yet."

"Grrr," he growled softly. "You're not going to make me beg are you?"

"Mmm. Maybe just a little."

**There you have it, Chapter 2. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. If you have any questions or comments, just remember I answer all the comments I receive. Thank you.**


End file.
